This invention relates to apparatus for sheet handling apparatus and more particularly to sheet handling apparatus which is automatically adjustable to feed a predetermined one of a number of sheet sizes.
A typical computer output printer operation sometimes has the requirement that the continuous forms (fan-fold) output be trimmed and separated into sheets and then further separated into sets of copies, data sets, or jobs for distribution to customers and/or operating segments of the organization. This work has traditionally been done off-line using a manually set up burster and trimmer and by manual separation of copies, data sets and jobs. As computer printers have been developed which operate at higher and higher printing speeds, the postprinting processing of the printed output has become more of a problem in achieving the throughput the printer is capable of producing. For this reason, it would be desirable to perform these operations on-line in the printer. It is the purpose of this invention to provide apparatus for on-line separation and distribution of continuous forms output from a high speed computer printer without interruption of the continuous running of the printer.